


everything we do, we do it big

by Pineau_noir



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019, Women Being Awesome, girls lifting up other girls, in this house we love girls, kickass girl gang, there is 1 (one) sit-down froyo place with waiters in this universe, too many 2019 references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: When trouble is afoot, Captain America calls in the best of the best on the west coast: America Chavez and her bestie Kate Bishop. They join up with Squirrel Girl and Ms. Marvel to fight the baddie of the week and in the process meet one, Gwen Poole.Sparks fly between Gwen and Kate. But will their budding mutual crushes be strong enough to weather a screening of the 2019 movieCats?(Yes, the answer is yes.)
Relationships: Kate Bishop/Gwen Poole
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	everything we do, we do it big

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onesp1cyboi (fukmylyf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukmylyf/gifts).



If there was one thing Kate Bishop knew, it was being a superhero. Or at the very least, she knew what _not_ to do as a superhero. She had gone to the school of hard knocks in Bed-Stuy with her fellow Hawkeye then moved out west only to battle her nemesis Madame Masque, then _back_ to New York to help Clint out with a tracksuit mafia problem.

Once she had kicked ass and taken names, she heard her bestie, America, was in LA and went out west again. She settled back into her apartment/office and was trying to live her best life when one day she got a text from America asking if she wanted to hang out. She sent back “ofc” and soon they were chilling in Kate’s convertible, driving down Palos Verde Drive, taking in the sun, letting Lucky the dog bark and slobber to his heart’s content. Then they got the _call._

“Hey, chica, can you turn down the radio? I’m getting a call from Cap.”

Kate leaned over, turned the knob to "mute" and motioned to America to put the call on speaker.

"What? Kate, I'm on the phone—" 

"Put it on speaker," she groaned. "I'm an Avenger too."

America smiled and rolled her eyes. "Anywayyyy," she drawled to Cap. "Go ahead, Steve."

 _Steve?!?_ Kate mouthed at America, whose eyebrows did a complicated dance that somehow translated to _yes,_ Steve _, you moron. He's Captain America but he's also just a dude._

Unaware of their silent conversation, Captain America, _Steve_ continued. "So there's a new threat out your way. It's some sort of anthropomorphic blue creature. It looks almost like a hedgehog with human limbs. We were hoping you could meet up with Squirrel Girl and Ms. Marvel to try and neutralize it. Carol will be in the general area for back-up. There’s also somebody in pink?" Cap’s voice went high. “Tony says she’s not wearing pants?” He paused. “We’re not sure if she’s friendly or hostile so keep your eyes open.”

Kate nodded furiously at America, who told Steve, "yeah, I think we can get on that, Cap. You got rendezvous coordinates?"

As Steve rattled off numbers that made no sense to Kate (if she didn't have a street address, she couldn't get there, coordinates were just mumbo jumbo), America nodded very seriously. "OK, Kate and I just need to drop the car off and we'll be right there. You can count on us, Cap." She did a jaunty little salute that made Kate love her nerdy best friend even more than usual.

Hanging up, America looked at Kate. "If we can get to mine in 15, I can get us to the Valley where everything is going down."

Kate revved the engine, made an incredibly illegal u-turn, and shouted, "your wish is my command!"

——

Look, it wasn't that Gwen went _looking_ for trouble, it just always kinda sorta found her. It wasn't her fault that she was sucked into a comic book universe. And that she was briefly employed by MODOK. And got to train under Batroc the Leaper. She didn't mean to fall into a life of crime! It just… sorta happened.

At least she had figured everything out in New York and was starting fresh in LA. That's what she was telling herself while she fought a blue spiky creature. That had _human teeth_.

"You—" she punched— "just need to—" more punching and a kick that missed its target— "go back to where you came from!"

The hedgehog nightmare was unimpressed. It made some weird sound and started making its way towards the Griffith Observatory.

"There are people there!" Gwen yelled. "And the basement has a [postcard](http://www.griffithobservatory.org/exhibits/LNEH.html) from Leonard Nemoy!"

Making a little _hurk_ noise and ignoring her completely, the blue monster sped up towards the popular tourist attraction and the Mecca of space nerds everywhere.

Suddenly, a portal shaped like a star opened up and two people feel through. A gorgeous Latina woman in black booty shorts, a blue top with a white star, a mean jacket, and a red beanie started charging the thing. "Holy shit, that's America Chavez," Gwen whispered to herself. She had caught the brief run of America's comic before she was trapped in this universe.

"Which means…" she started. "Hawkeye won't be too far behind."

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Hawkeye'?" the one-and-only Kate Bishop asked. "Because of you're looking for Clint Barton—"

"No!" Gwen half shouted. "Everybody knows you're the superior Hawkeye." Gwen was treated to a slow smile on the other woman's face. "Plus your hair is so shiny and pretty!"

Kate blushed. Gwen took a quick moment to check her out. She took in the midnight black hair, gleaming in the sun; the purple catsuit with its random, sexy cut-outs ("thank Odin for male creators" she whispered); to all the delicious straps that accented her curves. _[As a feminist, I'm appalled by her costume. As a lesbian I am delighted](https://twitter.com/janemarielynch/status/415325009008025600)_ her inner monologue supplied. She nodded. "Yep," Gwen said aloud. 

Kate just gave her a weird look. "O...K… so you know who I am—"

"I'm Gwenpool," Gwen muttered awkwardly putting her hand out to shake. "I'm actually Gwen _Poole_ but Ronnie thought I was a knock-off Deadpool so she—"

"Kate!" America shouted. "You gonna flirt with the newbie or help me take down this horrible blue thing before it tears up a national landmark. You know there's a whole theater in the basement dedicated to that guy who played Spock."

Gwen pumped her fist. "Yes! Somebody who understands. Let’s fight these creepy almost hyper-realistic things. It's like fighting the animation from The Polar Express”

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Ms. Marvel, also known as Kamala Khan and Squirrel Girl, Doreen Green, started to run towards Gwen and the uncanny valley _Sonic the Hedgehog,_ she finally decided. Gwen let out a squeak. “OMG!” she shouted. “Is this an origin story? Are we a new group that’s gonna fight crime together?!?”

The other women looked at Gwen strangely. “Usually it’s a sausage party for these things,” she explained. That didn’t seem to clear anything up but “WATCH OUT!” she shouted to her new best friends.

Squirrel Girl ducked and whirled around, using her giant squirrel tail to knock over the pointy hog that was charging at her and Ms. Marvel embiggened her fist and punched it so it flew through the park, this time away from the Observatory. Gwen cheered them on. Kate shared a look with America, nocking an arrow. She let it loose and it hit the thing in one of its arms and America took off running to punch it. 

Gwen watched. She started the fight, the girl gang could finish. She was just gonna...rest against a tree and make sure all the civilians got out alright.

——

Kate was weaving and bobbing, doing all the things to keep out of the way of the weird alien creatures. She didn’t know if they were necessarily _evil_ but they looked weird. And the way they had been rushing the Observatory, they probably weren’t on the side of the Avengers. But at least the girl in pink, Gwen, seemed to be pretty cool. 

Kate looked around after she took down another hedgehog with a net arrow. America was punching, Squirrel Girl had her horde of squirrels attacking one, and Kamala had made herself huge so she could play scout for any of the creatures that might be trying to escape. 

After a few minutes, things seemed to calm down. Kate had used her net arrow, her sticky arrow, her rope arrow, and one of the exploding arrows and she had taken down like six of the freaky things. She was ready for some frozen yogurt and a pat on the back. But first…

“Hey, now that we’ve subdued these blue weirdos, what are we doing with them?” Kate asked.

Doreen smiled at her. “Tony has some bots that can pick them up, and I think Dr. Strange is in San Francisco so he should be able to teleport his house pretty easily. We did the hard part, they can clean up the mess!” Then she high fived her squirrel, Tippy Toe.

“Sounds good,” America chimed in. “And if I know Kate, she’s gonna want some sort of sweet, frozen treat.”

Kate smiled and nodded. America _got_ her. “There’s this new froyo shop close to my office slash apartment. It looks pretty good!”

“Sounds great,” Kamala chimed in. “We will need to change, but I’m totally in for frozen treats!”

Kate looked around for Gwenpool. She was _interesting_ and Kate wanted to know more about her. She started wondering things, like what would make Gwen laugh, what her favorite color was, what made her _tick_. 

America elbowed her in the side. “Chica, we need to go! Stop staring into space. Some of us, well not me, but some of the team needs to change.”

Kate shook herself. She didn’t have a “secret identity” per se, but she didn’t usually wear the purple spandex out in public unless she was on hero duty. “Can we ask Gwen?” she whispered. 

“Ey, somebody new catch your eye?” America said with a wicked grin.

“I dunno,” Kate said, stalling. “I just think she could be lonely? And she’s not a baddie. Or if she is, we can totally convert her to the light side!”

America gave her some side eye while Kamala and Doreen waved and shouted, “see you soon!”

“Don’t be a jerk, America! I don’t cockblock you!”

America burst into laughter. “Like either of us want _cock_.”

“I’ll have you know—”

“Save it for the trip home, Kate. I wanna jet. Hey, new girl!” America waved at Gwen who looked happy. “Wanna go get some froyo? Come get Katie’s number and she’ll text you the place. We’re gonna go change and shit cause nobody wants to go out sweaty and in our uniforms.”

Gwen nodded and Kate felt butterflies in her tummy. Gwen walked over and held out her phone. “Uh, so I’ll just…” Kate said nervously. Giving a cute girl her phone number was _anxiety inducing_. Gwen just blushed and smiled. She typed out a few things and Kate smiled back at her. “My, uh, my phone is in the car so I’ll add you to my contacts when I get there.”

“Sure,” Gwen squeaked out. “I’ll see you all in an hour! I can’t believe I’m gonna go get frozen yogurt with my heroes!”

——

Gwen _couldn’t_ believe she was going out with Hawkeye and Ms. America and Squirrel Girl and Ms. Marvel. It was everything she had ever dreamed about when she first appeared in the comic book world. She was walking to her moped when her phone buzzed. It was Kate letting her know where to meet everybody. Gwen felt her face heat. She had _Hawkeye’s_ number!

She jumped and squeaked, making some random citizens look at her weird, but she was in her mask so she didn’t give a fuck about them. Unlocking her scooter she allowed herself one last squee and quickly shoved her helmet and chaps on. Ronnie might have left off her pants, but when Gwen had moved to LA and gotten her ride, she requested something that would protect her from road rash. _Somehow_ Ronnie had found pink leather that matched her costume. Thankfully Gwen had some money squirreled away and so she didn’t have to take a merc job in New York to afford her scooter and gear.

However, things had since changed. Dr. Strange had given her a digital footprint so she was able to work at a coffee shop. Being a barista wasn’t her life-long dream but it paid the rent and she got free coffee. Gwen didn’t want to fall back into a life of crime. Cecil, her ghost sidekick and sometimes conscience, had stayed back east so Gwen had to make good decisions.

To date, her best decision was listening to the police scanner and fighting blue aliens in a park because— KICK ASS GIRL GANG! Gwen pulled into traffic, finally paying attention to the other vehicles and made her way to Casa Pool. 

She showered as quickly as possible and threw on her favorite pair of jeans. They were just _tight_ enoughl, to make her ass look fantastic, but not too tight to impact her eating ability. Food babies were _real_ and nobody felt sexy when their waistband dug into their middle.

In her room, Gwen searched through her closet for a shirt to wear. Almost everything she had was super-hero themed, and she didn’t really want to wear that. Wearing her own merch was fun when nobody knew _she_ was Gwenpool. 

So all of her casual shirts were out. It was too warm for any of her cute sweaters. She grabbed the cloth box that had all of her tank tops. “Ah-ha!” she shouted. “Perfect!”

The shirt she found was a cute pink tank top, an exact match to her hair and costume, with random sequence sewn into the front. She hadn’t really worn it, it was more of an “impress people” shirt in her eyes. But then she was wanting to impress Kate. She raised her shoulders. “And America and Kamala and Doreen,” she admitted.

“But mostly Kate,” she said decisively. After she was fully dressed, she ran into the bathroom again to fix her hair and decide if she needed any make-up. In her downtime, Gwen loved playing with the stuff and following tutorials on YouTube. Her favorite was Patsy Walker, who _most_ people knew as the hero Hellcat. Gwen liked hers because she would test the looks out while fighting baddies and rate them accordingly.

 _But_ there wasn’t a tutorial for “a hero who I’ve previously had a theoretical crush on, but now that I’ve met her, I have an _actual_ crush on” in Patsy’s channel. At least not one that Gwen had discovered. Deciding to throw her wet hair up into some space buns and a quick layer of mascara, she had a firm talk to herself. 

“It’s fine. You look great, Gwen Poole. Your hair is cute, your face is cute, your ass is cute. You’re gonna knock everybody out.”

Gwen wished she was as confident as she sounded. But her phone chirped and it was Kate asking her where she was. She quickly sent back that she was on her way and ran out to her scooter.

——

Kate was _not_ obsessively checking her phone, no matter what her friends said. She just...needed to check the weather. And the time. And make sure the things they had fought were being cleaned up and to check if Cap had gotten back to them. So the last one was more likely to happen to America, but it _could_ happen. Finally she gave into temptation and sent Gwen a quick text.

“You sure you’re totally straight?” Doreen asked. 

America gave her a knowing look. “Yeah, we’ve visited that before.”

Kate felt herself blush. “I mean, I’ve really only liked guys in the past? But like, I really think Gwen is neat and I like her pink hair and her face is pretty, OK?!?”

“Oooooh,” Kamal said in a sing-song voice. “You _do_ like the new girl, Kate!”

Kate sighed. “Fine. I’ve got a little crush. I’m sure it’s one-sided though.” 

“From the way she was checking out your ass, mi amiga, I would say you have a pretty good chance with—”

“With what?” Gwen said as she walked up to the table and Kate’s face was suddenly on _fire_.

Gwen, who Kate had just noticed, was in jeans that fit her as well as her tight spandex and showed off all of her curves. All of the curves that struck her momentarily dumb. 

“Um, with passing my Private Eye test,” she answered quickly. “I’m trying to go straight with crime fighting. I feel like I can make more money if I have my PI license. Cause living in my office is a convenient commute but it’s not cool when you want to host a party.”

Doreen winked at Kate while Kamala tried to give her a discreet thumbs up. America just sighed at them all. She pushed Kate over a seat. “Why don’t you settle in by me and Kate,” she said to Gwen.

She nodded and sat down, looking around the table at Kate’s friends. “So...uh, is it cool that I crashed your party? I’m pretty new out here and don’t really have a lot of friends here and—”

“It’s so awesome!” Doreen chirped. “We love having more friends! Especially anybody who can kick butt!”

Their waiter walked over to the table. He gave them a bored look. “Anything to drink?” 

Everybody started ordering and Kate quickly glanced at Gwen. She was smiling and Kate smiled back. She nudged her gently with her elbow. “I’m glad you came,” Kate whispered. “I’m even gladder you’re not a baddie. You’re a lot of fun and it would have sucked to have to fight you.”

Gwen smiled so hard her eyes crinkled and Kate finally admitted that her little crush had the capacity to be a _big_ crush.

——

Lunch with the heroes was fun, Gwen mused as she drove home. She hadn’t been around so many women in a while and it was refreshing. Her team in New York had had women, but it was still mostly guys. Even home in _her_ New York, she hadn’t had a lot of friends who were women. But everybody had made her feel so welcome. They had all traded numbers and America had promised to call her the next time they needed to fight a baddie.

Kate had promised to text her and Gwen felt all giggly about that. They had traded glances during lunch, and Gwen had noticed the other women winking at Kate. She had even seen Kamala mouth _go get her_ to Kate. Gwen was hopeful that her crush would turn out to be requited feelings instead of _un_ requited. 

But the best thing that had come out of the day was the congratulatory text from Steve Rogers, Captain America himself. Gwen had gotten home, changed into her jammies, and was watching Netflix on her laptop when she got the “Great job working with the team, Gwen! America said you were a big help.” Then in a second text, “This is Steve Rogers.” She giggled at the grandpa texting style and smiled until she fell asleep that night. 

The next day she had work and time seemed to _drag_. She checked her phone every thirty seconds, or so it seemed, but Kate must have been busy. Or not interested anymore. Gwen’s co-worker assured her that she was very smart, funny, and pretty and Kate should _be_ so lucky. But Sondra was biased. Gwen always lifted the heavy stuff at work so the older woman really appreciated her.

Finally, when she was home and on her couch again, she got a text from Kate.

 **Kate:** wyd

 **me:** is this a booty call

Suddenly Gwen’s phone rang. Kate was laughing when she answered.

“I was just texting to catch up,” she explained. “Just ya know, seeing how your day was.”

Gwen felt warm all over. “It was fine,” she answered. “Work, Netflix, sleep. Ya know, same old same old.”

“Yeah, I get that. I got hired for a new case.” As Kate described the case she was working on, finding a missing college girl, Gwen was pulled in by obvious sympathy Kate had for the girl and her family. 

“That’s so great that you’re really living your dream and helping people!” she exclaimed.

“Gwen, you helped us!” Kate answered, equally enthusiastically. “We couldn’t have taken down those hell beasts without you! Even America was impressed and America is _never_ impressed. Well, mostly never impressed anyway. Am I rambling? I’m sorry!” Kate said ending on a slight shriek.

Gwen squeaked out a little laugh. “You’re maybe a little bit in a high register, but we’ll call it excitement over do-gooding.”

“Do-gooding,” Kate repeated as she giggled.. “So, um, I don’t want to make this weird, but I really liked hanging out with you the other day. Would you maybe want to do that again?”

Gwen nodded then realized Kate couldn’t see it. “Yeah, yeah, it was a lot of fun hanging out with you and everybody else.”

Kate cleared her throat and Gwen straightened up on the couch. “I uh,” Kate started. “I was more thinking just the two of us would hang out? If you’re interested! I’m more than happy to invite—”

“No!” Gwen half shouted. “I would _love_ to hang out with you. Alone. Just the two of us! That sounds ideal!”

“So, when’s your next day off?” Kate asked a little shyly. “I work for myself so I can set my own hours. The only thing I can’t control is when shit happens and I’m called in to help. But I figure after everything at Griffith Park, you should be there too if you want.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you need,” Gwen answered. “I work tomorrow, but then I’m off on Friday.”

“Think about what you want to do,” Kate replied. “I’m happy to do whatever. I’ve got wheels so we can conceivably go anywhere. I mean California traffic is horrible. But I would take you wherever.”

Gwen let out a little sigh. “I’ll keep us local. But one day maybe we can go explore.”

“Sure.” Gwen could _hear_ the smile in Kate’s voice. “I’ll text you tomorrow?”

Biting her lip, Gwen nodded again. “Yeah, tomorrow works. Have a good night.”

“You too,” Kate said and she disconnected the call.

Gwen got up and shrieked and jumped in a circle. Her downstairs neighbor was clearly not impressed by her glee and started banging on the ceiling that connected to Gwen’s floor. “Get a life you old coot,” she snarked as she jumped in another circle. “Some of us have dates with a pretty girl to look forward to.”

——

Kate lost herself in her work the next day so her nerves about her upcoming date with Gwen wouldn’t overwhelm her. At least that’s what she tried to do. Thankfully she had the best friend in the entire world.

“Chill the fuck out, Katie-Kate,” America said, answering the phone. “You’re texts are getting out of control. Gwen seemed to really like you and you like her. Dating a girl is exactly the same as dating a boy. Except so much better because she’s a _girl_.” She let out a little sigh. “It’s going to be fine. Go back to work and call me tomorrow when you’re really freaking out.” Then she hung up.

Kate gawked at her phone for a few minutes. Then she shrugged and threw herself back into her latest case. That kept her busy the rest of the day because she had funnelled all of her nervous energy into finding the missing girl and had been successful. She had left Lara in the hands of the police so they could properly process the gross dude who had taken her. He was a jilted ex and thought that he could _romantically_ take her on a nonconsensual weekend trip. He wasn’t truly evil, but he was still super gross and Kate was glad she had solved the case. Lara’s parents had been thankful and paid Kate’s fee right away so she was flush for her date.

She squeaked. Her _date!_ Between that and her solved case, Kate went to bed feeling victorious.

The next morning she called America as soon as she woke up. “What do I do?!?” she shouted.

“Jesus, Kate, take a deep fucking breath and chill out,” America said with a growl. “I don’t remember you being this weird in New York when you were dating—”

“Yeah but this is different!”” Kate shrieked. “Gwen is _really_ pretty!”

America laughed. “Just be yourself, you goof. She already likes you. Take her on a fun date in your cool car and then make out a little. I’ve seen you do all of that before.”

Taking a deep breath, finally, Kate let herself think back on her previous dates and then to how she and Gwen had flirted at the yogurt place. “America you are a diamond among cubic zirconia. Thank you. I’m gonna see if Gwen has texted me.”

Laughing again, America asked “did you really call me before you checked to see if she had texted you? You’re ridiculous. Go have fun on your date. Don’t forget to brush your teeth and don’t order anything with onions or garlic.”

“Yes,” Kate agreed. “Thanks.” America hung up and Kate scrolled through her phone, her stomach full of butterflies when she saw that Gwen had texted her.

 **Gwen:** lunch and a movie?

Kate wasted no time typing back.

 **me:** Yes! That new Cats movie looks so bad. You in?

 **Gwen:** YES I LOVE BAD MOVIES!! MEET YOU IN AN HOUR?

 **me:** yeah! I’ll send you my address and I can drive us

Throwing her phone on her bed, Kate rushed to shower. She wanted to make sure she looked good. Because when Kate looked good she felt _good_. 

The hour flew by and Kate was putting the final touches on her make-up when she heard a knock. “If you’re looking for Hawkeye Investigations, we’re closed! If that’s Gwen, I’ll be out in just a minute,” she shouted.

“It’s Gwen,” came the answer.

Kate swiped on some lipgloss and stepped into her flats that she was able to both kick-ass in and look cute in and ran to the door.

“Whoa,” Gwen breathed out. “You look really nice.”

Feeling her cheeks heat, Kate looked at Gwen. She also looked really nice in her short denim shirt dress. “You look great, too,” she finally answered. “Did you drive your scooter?”

Gwen nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got little bike shorts on under the dress. Makes it easier to get around. Plus I can do all the high kicks I need and not feel exposed.”

“Smart. I just wear leggings all the time,” Kate said.

“You should,” Gwen whispered. She shook her head a little. “Shall we go see the horror that is the 2019 version of a weird play based on an even weirder book of poems about cats?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

They walked the block and a half to Kate’s car and talked the entire drive to the movie theater. Kate agreed that LA was a much different vibe than New York and they bonded over moving because they needed a change. New York was important to both of them, but Kate had needed a fresh start and it seemed Gwen had too.

Kate pulled into the parking lot of the huge multiplex, grabbed her bag from the backseat, and locked up after Gwen had gotten out of the car. They started the hike to the theater and Kate couldn’t help but steal glances at Gwen. She was glad America had talked sense into her that morning because her nerves were back, but if she remembered that she had indeed been on successful dates, she was able to calm herself a little.

At the ticket counter, Gwen tried to pay but Kate overruled her. “This was my idea,” she explained. Then feeling bold she said, “you can treat us next time.”

From the huge grin on Gwen’s face, Kate thought she wasn’t alone in wanting another date. 

Almost two hours, five bathroom breaks between the two of them, and enough laughter to make her ribs _ache_ the movie was finally over. Kate grabbed Gwen’s hand and they walked out of the theater.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Gwen wheezed. “That was the most cursed thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Why did Judy Dench have her wedding band on in some scenes and not others?” Kate asked between giggles.

Gwen shook her head, her eyes big. “I don’t know. But seriously, those cockroaches. How did this movie get made?”

Kate started laughing and crashed into Gwen. They both started giggling again and finally Kate’s legs decided they were done so she leaned against the nearest wall and slid down until she was laughing on the floor. “Jennifer Hudson’s snot,” she said between giggles.

“Idris Elba’s weird body suit,” Gwen shot back, making Kate laugh more.

“MILK!!” they shouted in unison, reenacting Jason Derulo’s cry.

An older theater employee walked by and glared at them. 

“Dude, don’t judge us,” Gwen got out. “Judge whoever greenlit that movie,” she said as she pointed at the Cats sign.

Kate’s phone started ringing. Since she kept it on silent and only calls for Hawkeye would come through, she sobered up. 

Mostly.

“Gwen, that’s America’s ‘there’s trouble’ tone. Wanna go help me fight crime? Hopefully it’s whoever decided that the tails should come straight out of the asses of the actors. Because that was a crime against humanity.” She lost herself to giggles again. 

“Yeah, I’ve got my uniform under my dress and my mask in my purse,” Gwen responded. 

Kate did actually turn serious after that. “Thanks,” she said sincerely. “I’m sorry our date is being cut short but—”

“No, it’s fine! This is going to be fun too! And then we can have lunch after.” Gwen smiled really big at Kate. “Besides I’m on a crazy endorphin high from giggling so this will be a lot of fun.”

——

Kate, America, Gwen, and Kamala all fought the sewer creatures who were trying to upend all of the fire hydrants. The things had successfully messed up the plumbing so badly in a building that it had started to lean towards another one. After that happened, America and Stephen Strange opened a few portals so the New York Avengers could come and help. Kate was so grateful that other people were dealing with the structural damage and she could punch the baddies. 

After what seemed like hours, they finally had rounded up all of the green sewer things and Tony and Stephen had stabilized the building. It was still leaning, but it was no longer crashing. Kate had gotten the all clear and she was walking back to her car with Gwen.

“Again, sorry our date got crashed by weird globby things,” she said.

Gwen started stretching her arms one straight up and the other over her head at a right angle as they walked. “Not your fault,” she said and then sighed from the stretch. “The movie was fun. Kicking things was fun. Just being around you is fun, Kate,” she said a little shyly.

“Next date, I can let America know to only get in touch for end-of-the-world emergencies.”

Gwen nodded vigorously. “If you don’t mind.”

Kate decided to shoot her shot. She walked up to Gwen so there were only millimeters separating them. “For you? I would pause the world.” Then she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Gwen’s mouth. 

When she pulled back saw that Gwen was blushing and felt an answering blush on _her_ face. “That was really sappy, Kate,” Gwen said with a big smile. 

“Yeah, well, you make me feel really happy.” She reached down and grabbed Gwen’s hand and they walked back to Kate’s car in a happy silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to onesp1cyboy for your art! I fell in love with it the moment I saw it because Kate Bishop and Gwenpool are two of my absolute favorites and the art is sooooooo goooooooood! It was great working you when I didn't have the plague!
> 
> Thanks to the mods for a fun fest and a great extension period (re: the plague). It was a good time! 12/10 would recommend.
> 
> Also a big shout out to Jay, Sable, and [Coldwinterrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwinterrose/pseuds/coldwinterrose) for the support and an amazing beta read through by Rose.


End file.
